


Sleepless Nights

by Cookis167



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Lullabies, Milk, Nightmares, Nighttime, Sensei Wu is at the end, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, midnight snacks, sharing stories, the reader is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookis167/pseuds/Cookis167
Summary: You woke up after a nightmare. You tried going back to sleep but you can't. Which ninja will you sleep with for the night?Just some small fluff I've been working on for a few days.(CROSSPOSTED FROM WATTPAD!)
Relationships: Cole (Ninjago) & Reader, Jay Walker & Reader, Kai (Ninjago) & Reader, Lloyd Garmadon & Reader, Nya (Ninjago) & Reader, Zane (Ninjago) & Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. Here's How It Works

Hello, Lavreaders!

So I think this is a choice-based story. You get to choose one ninja and all of them get the same beginning and the ending.

There's six ninja to choose and it's just a fluffy oneshot. No lovey-dovey moments between you and the ninja (Sorry, fans!)

-Cookis167


	2. Starting Point

You're in the guest room, sleeping in for the night. You were found by the Ninja and they made you a part of their team. Not as a ninja, but family.

You tossed and turned under the covers as you feel your fear crawling in.

Your breathing became faster and faster as you struggle to open your eyes.

Then suddenly, you woke up with a jerking motion. You shouted a cry, not too loud to be heard.

You took deep breaths and looked around the room. You're just in the same room, cloaked with the moonlight from the window.

" _It was just a nightmare..._ " you muttered. You tried to go back to sleep but your mind was too active to try to.

You thought of an idea and you came to the conclusion:

**Go to one of the ninja and sleep with them.**

It's not that you had an interest in them. They're like brothers and sisters to you. You tiptoed to the hallway outside your room. Then, a question hit you.

**Which of the ninja would you choose for tonight?**


	3. Kai

You decided to go to Kai's room, since it's rather chilly tonight. He's good with the team during camping, often cuddling up when it's cold.

You entered the red room with him spread across the bed. You chuckled quietly as you tried to tiptoe through the floor.

He's quite a messy person. You tried to avoid making a noise when you accidentally stepped on a comic book.

You heard Kai groan and sat up, his brown eyes still sleepy until he noticed you.

"Y/N, what are you doing here?" he asked. You just answered, "I had a nightmare."

Kai sighed and moved alongside to give you space. You grinned as you hastily rushed to the bed, trying to get comfy.

But before you can go to slumberland, Kai wanted to have a late night conversation with you.

You sat up and looked down sully. "I was having a good sleep until I felt like I can't wake up. It took me a few minutes, but the fear is still there!" you explained, almost crying at the end. 

Kai gave you the look of a smile and ruffled your hair. "Don't worry. I'm right here. You can talk with me or the others if you have any problems," he said, his voice quiet to hear.

You smiled and leaned close to him, your head on his shoulder. You both laid down as you faced to your left side, eyes closed.

He wrapped his arms around you for warmth. You felt the heat from the red ninja from your back and you smiled in your sleep.

Kai would do anything for you even on situations like this. He cares for the team like what brothers do. If Nya was in the same situation as you, you were sure she would come to his brother's room too. 


	4. Jay

It took two minutes to reach Jay’s room, as it was the farthest room of the Monastery. Jay was actually awake, working on his small project.

You were careful not to interrupt him, so you just stood there. Then, Jay noticed you at the doorway and turned around halfway.

“Oh, (Y/N)! I thought you were asleep. What brings you here to my room?” Jay said as he leaned on the table.

“I just had a nightmare. It left me awake for a while, and now I can’t sleep,” you casually replied, then a yawn. Jay thought about something then a lightbulb entered his mind.

“You know what you need?” He looked at you, then a smile appeared on your face. “What is it?’ You crossed your arms.

He took your hand and made his way to the kitchen. You sat down on the seat by the kitchen counter.

You saw Jay opened the fridge and got out a milk carton, pouring two glasses for you and him.

"Here," he said and placed the glass in front of you. He drank the milk and it left a small milk mustache on his face.

You stared at the glass and asked, "Milk? How is this going to work?"

"I've heard milk helps us sleep at night and my ma used to make these when I was a kid," he explained. 

You stared at him, then stared at the glass. You took a sip of the milk, and you felt that warm sensation through your throat.

"Wow, it tastes so good, it's making me sleepy…" you said, and you yawned as you finished your milk.

He led you back to his room and cleaned up his little project. You both settled in bed.

Before you went to sleep, you asked, "Jay, what was that project for?" 

"It's a secret for the others but only you know it. It's a prank for Cole tomorrow," he winked.

You made a small laugh and yawned again. "That's nice," you said as you snuggled under the covers. 

He turned off the lights and you both went to sleep. For someone like him, he knew how to make someone happy, like you.


	5. Cole

Your decision? You went to Cole’s room, which is harder to see in the dark. A challenge to your eyes, if you got along with the light in your room.

You saw Cole holding on to a small bolster with the grey covers under him. You remembered that you used to have a bolster, only calling it a "hotdog" because they looked the same.

"Um, Cole?" you tried to call him. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He probably didn't hear you so he sat up and turned to you.

"Yes, (Y/N)? I was too busy dreaming about cake, I even tried to eat it!" he explained in a excited tone. You reacted with a small laugh and smiled.

"I came here cause I have a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" you asked. He felt a little hesitant but he agreed.

"Oh, okay. You can sleep right next to me." He pointed to his right side and you ran up to the other side.

"Slow down, kid!" he said. You settled down in bed and tried to close your eyes but there's something missing.

"I still can't sleep," you said to Cole. "How about a lullaby? It could work," he suggested.

The last time you heard a lullaby was a song your mother sang. Unfortunately, she passed away, leaving her lullaby as a memory to you.

You nodded a "yes" to Cole and you got closer to him, snuggled under his arm. He then started to sing, a tune rather familiar to you.

_Sleep, my friend_

_You're safe under this roof_

_Sleep, my friend_

_We're here to protect you_

_When the darkness comes to you,_

_We're the light to guide you through_

_Sleep, my friend_

_For I, am the one to guide the way…_

You felt a yawn. He continued the song by humming, his voice calming to hear.

Your eyes closing in, still listening to Cole's singing.

"It's just like my mother sang to me," you thought to yourself. Her memories of her came back to you, smiling in your sleep.

Cole noticed you laying your head on his arm, so he adjusted his position a little bit. 

He laid his head on the soft pillow, closed his eyes, and soon slept peacefully.

Cole has a kind personality and help others when in need. He knew that your nightmare thoughts can be whisked away with a song true to your heart.


	6. Zane

" _He's probably sleeping. I shouldn't disturb him_ ," was your first thought. But you don't have a choice.

You trudged slowly to his room; it looks tidy and organized. You saw Zane sleeping and you poked him with a small stick nearby.

He then woke up, his hands gripping on the covers. He looked around and saw you with the stick.

"May I remind you that you should be sleeping, (Y/N)? Poking me with a stick does not help me," Zane stated.

"Well, sorry," you apologized and threw the stick away somewhere else. He sighed and asked, "Are you trying to wake me up or something?"

"I cannot sleep well tonight. A nightmare woke me up," you explained, calmly. He thought for a moment and suggested doing some reading between you and him.

"Huh?" was your answer. You were unsure about this, as you knew Zane does reading from time to time. And you know yourself as a rather busy person. 

But, it might help for once. Your mom used to read bedtime stories to you and you fell asleep after many pages of adventure. 

So, Zane went to his bookshelf and got a book. It has a picture of a man holding a sword, looking determined against his enemy.

He then settled on the bed, opening his book. He was reading silently, but you want to know what he was reading. 

So you got closer to Zane, leaning on his side and silently read the book. It wasn't long before you went under the covers, your head now resting on his arm.

There, he began to tell you the story, as if he was telling you a bedtime story. You smiled and continued listening to him, his voice calming to hear. 

You kept listening as he read the tale of King Arthur. Yes, you had an interest in knights, kingdoms, and much more. You felt tiredness slowly coming back to you as he kept telling the story.

After 10 minutes, Zane noticed you yawning and your eyes droopy. "I think it's time to go back to sleep," he said, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf.

You tried to stay awake but your head was too tired to think. Zane slowly got into bed and you glanced at him before your head touched the pillow.

You didn't say any more words, you yawned and soon, you were asleep. Zane turned off the lamp and turned his position, facing away from you.

You smiled as you wrapped your arms around him. Zane opened his eyes for a while and saw your arms, but just smiled as he saw the comfort you needed.

Zane is a lovable person, always there for the others. Telling a story for you to sleep, makes him a good friend in your dreams.


	7. Lloyd

Sure, sleeping with the Green Ninja may not be a problem, but that guy’s a light sleeper!

Thankfully, his room was just right next to yours so you slowly entered his room with no delay.

His sleeping position was rather funny. His legs were wide open and his arms were at the sides. You wanted to surprise him, so you crept beside him and…

"Boo!" you shouted. Lloyd was spooked and tumbled down from the bed. You peeked from the edge and saw Lloyd groaning with his hand on his head.

"(Y/N)! Please, do not do that again! You almost scared me…" he frantically said. 

"I'm a ninja, remember?" you joked, making Lloyd glaring at you and responded in an annoyed tone. "Haha, very funny…"

He grunted and got up from the floor, trudging back to the bed. He was still glaring at you and asked, "Why are you here?"

"A nightmare ruined my night and I needed something to tire me out. Okay?" you explained. Lloyd was processing an idea and you just stare, growing a little impatient.

"What time is it?" he now asked. You just looked at him, then answered, "It's midnight."

Lloyd looked at you with a smirk. "What?" you wondered. Then, he stood up from the bed and went out of the room for a while. 

“Where are you going?” you asked as you turned your head to the doorway. Looking both ways, he probably went to the kitchen.

You just sighed and sat on his bed for a few minutes until Lloyd came back with a bag of cheese balls, a chocolate bar, and two water bottles.

"Did you just-" you said, but Lloyd interrupted and replied, "You never experienced midnight snack time before?"

You went silent and gotta admit, he was right. You never had a chance to eat snacks at night, especially by this hour.

You sadly nodded but Lloyd understood and opened up the bag of cheese balls. He got one ball and munched as the taste of cheese stayed in his mouth.

"Want some?" He held the cheese balls in front of you and soon, you were eating those cheese balls. 

" _They are delicious!_ " you thought as you and Lloyd kept eating the snacks into the night.

Lloyd opened his chocolate bar and ate a small amount. You looked at him with pleading eyes, and he gave you a portion of the bar. Have I mentioned that you loved chocolate?

20 minutes later, Lloyd checked the time, it was 12:23. You drank the water from the bottle and took the wrappers and trash to the nearest trash can.

Lloyd settled in bed but you still never left the room. "What now?" he asked. You didn't answer, you just got into bed with him and snuggled under the covers.

He understood your response and surprisingly, he agreed. Before you go back to sleep, he said, "Let's just keep this between us, okay? I don't wanna let the guys know we're having midnight snacks."

"Okay. How long have you been doing this?" you asked. “For as long as I can remember,” he just said.

You never spoke again for the rest of that night as you closed your eyes and you both went to sleep


	8. Nya

Yep, Kai's younger sister. Her room is in-between her brother's and Jay's. You like the way she shares stories about her and Kai before they met the others.

Oh, yes. You were in the mood for a bedtime story. You hurried to her room and climbed up on the bed.

"Nya?" you repeatedly asked as you shook her body. She groaned and opened her eyes, noticing you on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing on my bed?" she asked. "Can't sleep," you shrugged. She sat up and turned on the lamp by the drawer.

"That's the third time this week. Wanna hear another story from me?" she said. You perked up and quickly nodded. Then, both of you settled down in bed.

"Once, Kai and I went out on a fishing trip. The villagers weren't fishing that day so we decided to gather fish by the lake," she started.

"By the time he cast the fishing rope, he felt a big catch! I wasn't scared, I was hoping it was big enough to eat?" she added.

"And then what happened?" you asked, waiting eagerly for the next part. "Well, he did catch a fish, but the next baits were either boots or missing socks. And that was funny!" she laughed.

You also laughed to imagine Kai fishing a boot from the lake. Nya continued, finishing the first story with them sharing with the village.

More stories were told, ranging from when Kai had to juggle knives to entertain her, or when they tried to outwit their babysitter, Mrs. Grumbmiller.

You were interested and fascinated by her stories, you were amazed by how they managed to fend for themselves.

"I have a question, Nya," you said. "And what's that?" she questioned. 

"How are you lucky to have a brother like Kai? Isn't he annoying sometimes?" you asked. Nya made a laugh.

"It's not luck. It's being thankful. He may be annoying, crazy, or overprotective sometimes, but he's the best brother I ever have," she explained.

You kept silent, remembering once you wished for a brother. All of those precious memories, now kept behind. 

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here now. Saving the world with my brother and his friends, dating a great boyfriend and especially, sharing stories with you," she added, lightly touching your nose, making you smile.

"Well, we need to sleep now. You may go back to your room…" she said, but after noticing you with that look, she changed her mind.

"...or you can stay with me for the night." she ended. Then, you had a big grin on your face and got under the covers. Nya turned off the lamp and lay down on the bed. 

Your back was almost against her, but all you felt was the comfort of the sheets and the blanket. You sighed as you sleep, dreaming about an adventure.

Nya cared about you as much as she cared for the others. She treated you like a sister, someone who would share every moment.


	9. Ending Point

You tossed and turned over the soft covers of the bed. You woke up to the sounds of kitchen noises coming from up ahead. 

You discovered that you were back at your bed! "How come I was here? Didn't I slept with one of them last night?" you asked yourself.

You groaned as you got out of bed, your white pajamas now crinkled. You changed your clothes for the day and stepped out of your room.

You saw the Ninja and Master Wu having a good breakfast at the table. As they noticed you, you instead sat down at the table and started eating.

"You seem quiet today. What are you thinking about?" asked Zane. "I'm pretty sure I was in someone's room late at night. How come I was back in my room?" you asked them.

Cole laughed. "You sure? You must be dreaming." You rolled your eyes as a response and you continued eating.

The Ninja had training for the day, leaving you and Master Wu to spectate the training. After a few hours, they went inside to have a break.

It was just you and Master Wu. "Master Wu? Was it true that one of your students carried me back to my room?" You glanced at the master.

He lets out a chuckle. "One of them told me that he or she is bringing you back to your room. You were sound asleep, mind you."

You pondered deeply and asked him, "Well, who was that person?" 

"That is for you to think about. Now come along, I think Zane's making garlic bread," he said and he stood up. He went inside the monastery, leaving you on the stairs.

" _Whoever brought me back there, I just want to say thank you for being with me last night_ ," you said in your mind. 

You might think it could be him or her but what's important is that it was finally a good night thanks to them.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's it, everyone! Thank you for being patient for this book to end. It did cause a few delays, but I managed to finish them up.
> 
> If you want more to read, follow me if you'd like! I appreciate comments, reads or kudos from my fellow Lavreaders.
> 
> Stay safe and have a great day!  
> -Cookis167


End file.
